Locked Away Memories
by Oathkeeper85
Summary: Dayna tries hard to cope with life after Ed, Al and Roy disappear. One night she thinks she sees a familiar face that sends shivers down her spine and fills her mind with questions. Bluebird's Illusion Fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not the best writing.
1. The Wounded Heart

**Chapter 1: The Wounded Heart  
**  
The setting sun's light was shining through the curtains. It traveled around the room, highlighting objects that were scattered around. Light faded from pictures that were hanging on the walls and fell onto some piles of paper below. The light hit a nearby mirror, beaming across the room into the eyes of a person sleeping at their desk.  
Her eyes fluttered open and the beams of light illuminated the green color of them, because of the sudden intensity, she squinted her eyes, sat up in her chair and stretched. One of her outstretched arms accidentally knocked over a pile of newspapers and documents off of the table. Moaning, she got up out of the chair and bent down to pick up the mess, as she picked up one of the newspapers, sadness overcame her.  
She placed down the stack of newspapers and stared at the top one, it bore a depressing headline:  
_Mysterious Disappearances: Police and Military Search for Three People Who Vanished._

Tears started to well up in her eyes. The three people who were pictured under the headline were her three best friends. It tore at her heart when there was no news of their disappearances. Then there was a knock at her door,  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me Lt. Havoc. I need you to sign these papers Lt. Colonel"  
"Come on in"  
Lt. Havoc opened the door and stepped into the office. He watched as the Lt. Colonel sat back down at her desk, she looked like she had been crying.  
"Are you ok? I can come back another time"  
"No, I'm fine. What are the forms for?"  
"They're for some new equipment for training, investigations, etc."  
The Lt. Colonel took the papers from Havoc and signed her name on them. When she was finished, she handed them back to him. As Havoc turned to leave, she asked,  
"Lt. Havoc? Have they found anything yet?"  
"No. I'm sorry. Nothing's turned up yet, but I'll let you know first when we do"  
He exited the room and closed the door. He was just about to walk down the hall when he heard something. He looked back at the door to hear crying. He sighed and hung his head low as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Havoc entered the lounge to get a coffee. In the room were his fellow colleagues: Riza Hawkeye, Furey, Breda, Falman and Major Armstrong. Havoc set the papers on the table, sighed and walked over to get his coffee mug. Hawkeye walked up to him.  
"Did you see her?"  
"Yeah"  
"How is she?"  
"Could be better, a lot better. I heard her crying when I left her office. Do you think she'll be ok?"  
"I don't know. It may take a while I'm going to go home now, I'll see if see if she wants to go"  
"All right. See you later"  
Hawkeye grabbed her coat and head towards the Lt. Colonel's office.

Hawkeye knocked on the door to the office.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me Riza. I was heading home and wanted to know if you wanted to come along"  
"Just a minute"  
The door opened to reveal something Hawkeye didn't want to see. Standing in the doorway was a young girl with long, blond hair that was messed up and red rings around her green eyes. Tears trickled down her face and she held a tissue to her nose.  
"Dayna honey? Are you ok?"  
Dayna tried to answer, but she broke down crying. Riza smiled slightly and put her arm around her and started to walk her home.

* * *

Dayna calmed down a little as they walked down the street. Riza thought it best not to say anything at the moment; she didn't want to upset Dayna any further.  
"I'm sorry Riza"  
"For what?"  
"Being like this. I'm a Lt. Colonel; this isn't how I should be acting"  
"It's all right, cry if you want to"  
"No, I'll be ok. Thanks anyway"  
Ever since she met Dayna, Riza always was like a big sister to her. She always thought of her strong, even though of what she's been through. For an 18 year old, she seemed wise beyond her years. She was the same age as Ed and when he, Al and Roy disappeared, it opened a hole in her heart that she wasn't sure it would ever mend.  
They stopped when the reached a house that read 'Elric' on the mailbox. Dayna reached for her key and unlocked the door.  
"Thanks for walking me home Riza. I'll see you later"  
"If you need anything, you know where to find me"  
"Ok, goodbye. Oh…Riza?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry about Roy," she said as she closed the door.  
Riza waved goodbye and turned to leave, as she did, a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. Mysterious Pictures and Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Pictures and Familiar Faces  
**  
Two figures watched people leaving the Military Headquarters. The tall one was standing, while the shorter one was sitting on the rooftop of a building across. The two looked the same from a distance, but when you looked closer, they were very opposite from each other. The taller one had long green hair the made him look like a palm tree and had purple, slitted eyes; he also wore a black top that stopped just below his chest and a black skirt with pants underneath. He also wore gloves that had the fingers cut out.  
The other one, his companion wore the same black outfit, but his gloves were different; one of the gloves went up to his elbow. His appearance was also very different; he had long, blond hair that fell around his shoulders. He had a kind-looking face, but his eyes were the most disturbing feature: they showed no emotion; they were just like golden voids. The other most disturbing feature was his tattoos, blood red and covered most of his body.  
The only other similar feature that connected the two together was a symbol on their bodies: a winged serpent devouring its own tail. The two were called Homunculi.

"Brother?"  
"Yes, what is it Pride?"  
"What are we doing here again?"  
The taller one, who had a strangely feminine voice, sat down next to Pride and pointed to the Headquarters as the last few people headed home.  
"We're going to have some fun. We are going to break in this building and trash it, but we're only going to do two rooms"  
"Why the two, Brother?"  
"'Cause, two bastards that I used to know used to work there. Come on"  
The tall one and Pride leaped from the rooftop and made their way to the Headquarters. The tall one walked up to the front door and tried to open it.  
"Figured"  
"What is wrong Envy?"  
Envy turned to face Pride.  
"The front door is locked, use that talent of yours and get us inside"  
Pride walked up to the door and looked at it; he then clapped his hands together and set them on the ground. Blue sparks flew from the ground and up to the door, causing it to explode. Envy walked past Pride and into the new pathway into the building.

* * *

They stood in front of the two rooms, which were beside each other. Envy looked positively delighted at the idea of destroying things that weren't his.  
"Ok, I'll take this room and you take the one next door, I'll let you know when it's time to leave"  
Envy kicked the door open and walked into the first room. Pride was about to go into the other room when he heard Envy call,  
"Pride! I expect to see that room trashed! Destroy everything you see. Smash, tear, burn anything you think is valuable or may have sentimental value to anybody. If you keep anything in there, I'll break both your fucking legs! Got it!"  
Pride nodded his head in understanding and entered the room. Most of the furniture was covered in tarps, indicating that who ever worked in this room hadn't been there in quite a while. Pride walked over to a bookshelf and started to take down books; he peered inside of them and was curious by some of the notes in them.  
Pride, for some reason, didn't want to destroy them so he broke a floorboard and placed some of the book in there. He leaped on top of the bookshelf and kicked it down. He smashed a few windows and bent down to pick up a piece of glass, he cut his finger. Only one drop of blood made it out of the cut when he saw it heal. He picked up the piece of glass and started to slash the furniture.

He came to a large desk in the middle of the room and knocked off some of the items that were there. He stopped when he came across three pictures that were on the desk: One was of two boys; one had brownish hair while the other one had an arm of automail. They looked like they were goofing off and having fun.  
The other one was of the same boy with the arm, but instead of the other boy, there was a girl about his age. She had blond hair and green eyes. The boy had his arms playfully around her and they both looked very happy.  
The last one seemed special; it was a picture of just the girl. She was wearing a blue evening gown and a silver choker around her neck. Her smile made Pride feel warm and happy, but he didn't know why. He felt safe when he looked into her eyes.  
_'Why do they look familiar? I fell like I know them. But how?'_

Then Pride noticed something strange. He looked closer at the pictures and saw that the boy with the automail arm looked just like him! He couldn't figure it out, why does this boy look exactly like him? Then he heard someone yelling.  
"Pride! Why don't I hear any smashing?"  
Envy's yelling made him jump, knocking off the pictures and causing them to smash against the floor. He looked up to see Envy standing in the doorway.  
"Sorry Brother, I thought I stepped on a piece of glass"  
"You're such a fucking idiot. We're leaving. Come on" Envy said as he left the room.  
Pride threw the glass shard away and quietly bent down and removed the pictures from their frames. He stowed them away in his elbow-length glove. Who were the people in the picture and why did the girl's smile seem familiar to him?  
Pride wanted to find out.


	3. The Boy with the Cold, Golden Eyes

**Chapter 3: The Boy with the Cold, Golden Eyes  
**  
The phone rang early the next morning. Dayna mumbled as she rolled over in bed to pick up the phone that was on a nearby table.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Master Sergeant Furey. Sorry to wake you up Lt. Colonel, but we have a problem"  
"What is it?"  
"Someone broke into Headquarters last night and trashed two of the offices. We don't know who it could have been, but we suspect that there may have been more than one"  
"Which two offices?"  
"Um…the ones that belonged to…um…"  
"Spit it out Furey!"  
"General Mustang and Colonel Elric, ma'am"  
"What? I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
"No! Sorry to yell, but it's your day off and we've got everything here under control. Lt. Hawkeye said that she would call you later. Please, take the day off and try to feel better"  
"All right. Thank you Furey, goodbye"

Dayna hung up the phone, the conversation playing over and over in her head. She would ask Hawkeye later when she called anyway. Dayna wiggled closer to the table and picked up the clock, it read 9:30. Realizing that she couldn't get back to sleep even if she tried, she decided to get up. She got up and went to go take a shower, to help clear her head.  
Dayna got dressed, picking up her favourite jacket that Mrs. Hughes made for her years ago and a red dress that ended just above her knees ad a pair of beige sandals.  
She went down stairs to make herself something to eat and saw that the pantry was just about empty.  
"Great, I guess I'll have to get some groceries" she said, so she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get through the day. Dayna checked some of the shops along the way and watched some street performers. She walked by the Headquarters, but tried to fight the urge to go in and observe the incident, but she knew that Hawkeye would chase her away and tell her to enjoy her day off.  
She dropped by the Hughes' house to say hello to Gracia and Elicia, but there was no one home. So, with her groceries in hand, she decided to head back home.

The sky started to get cloudy and then, without a good warning, the rain came down hard.  
_'Peachy, now I'll have to run home'_  
She was running as fast as she could and was almost home when she tripped and fell. Her groceries spilled over the ground. She looked at her feet and realized that sandals probably weren't the best choice for running. She crawled over and started to pick up her soggy groceries. As she was reaching for a can, a flash of lightning struck and startled her.  
"Damn, it doesn't look like things could get any worse"  
She was moving some of her wet hair out of her face when she saw a figure a few feet in front of her. They didn't have any protection from the rain and they weren't moving at all.  
"Hello? Do you need help? Can you possibly give me a hand with my things?"  
The figure never moved an inch.  
"Hey! Excuse me? Hey You!"  
The figure finally must have realized that there was someone behind him; he started to turn around to face her. Dayna saw the person turn around, but couldn't see them very well. A flash of lightning came and illuminated the sky, that when Dayna saw who it was.  
The boy looked about her age, wore black and was covered in strange tattoos. What attracted her attention more were his face, long blond hair and golden eyes. It was a face she knew, but it was different. The eyes were cold and showed no emotion at all. He seemed to know that she was there, but not know that she was there.  
_'It…can't…be…it…just…can't…be'_  
A name she wanted to say for so long rose up to her mouth, the only name that she knew that would match the face perfectly.  
"…Ed?"  
She started to walk towards the boy when he stepped back away from her and crouched down; he then jumped and disappeared into the shadows.  
"ED! Wait, come back! ED! ED!" Dayna screamed, but he was gone. She slumped back on the ground and cried.


	4. The Pondering Homunculus

**Chapter 4: The Pondering Homunculus**

Pride sat in his room with the door locked; it wasn't much of a room, to him it felt more like a cell. It had been an uncomforting place since he had been there. He didn't even know exactly where his "home" was located in Central. All he knew was that it was underground and there were lots of connecting tunnels where Envy took him, wherever he wanted to cause mayhem.

He lay on his cot and stared at the picture of the girl that he had in his hands. That night in the rain, he saw her. He wanted to talk to her, but knew that Envy was probably nearby and didn't want to be punished.  
_'Who is she?'_  
He asked himself this question over and over again.  
_'She seemed like she knew me, I could tell by the look on her face. She called me a name, but why? Maybe she can tell me about these pictures and who these people are. Brother said that he was going to be busy tomorrow, so maybe I can find her and ask her my questions.'_

Pride held his hand up to the light that was in his room and looked at the tattoos on his arm.  
_'Why do I seem different than Brother and the others?'_  
He also thought of this question and then he would go through all the facts that he knew in his head: He was the youngest, he has no recollection of anything in his past, and he could do alchemy, which no other Homunculus could do, he also had no pleasure of doing anything that Envy found delightful.  
Pride's head started to hurt from all of the pressure caused by the stressful thinking. He turned his attention back to the beautiful, green-eyed girl in the photo. Pride had to meet her, but he had to do it so that Envy would not find out.

Pride needed some air, so he got up and left his room. He decided to take a walk in one of the tunnels, as he was walking towards one of them he heard someone call after him,  
"Pride! Where are you going?"  
He turned around to see Lust behind him, she was good-looking homunculus, and she wore a dark green dress and also had purple eyes like Envy.  
"Nowhere. I'm just going for a walk. I won't be long"  
Lust nodded and walked away without saying a word.  
Pride turned and walked into the tunnel; it smelled like rats and garbage. After walking in the tunnel for a few minutes, he stopped and looked up at a grate, which led outside. He saw that the moon was out so he stared at that; it made him feel at peace.  
'Tomorrow. I'll go out tomorrow and try to find that girl. I need to talk to her, I'll find out where she lives and I can talk to her then. She has to know something about me, but I have to do so that Brother doesn't get suspicious'  
Pride took out the photos and looked at them again. He looked back at the moon and headed back.  
"I should go back to my room before everyone wonders where I was".  
He headed out of the tunnel and returned to his room.


	5. A Special Reunion

**Chapter 5: A Special Reunion**

Dayna's mind was in frenzy when she came to work the next day.

Did she really see Ed in the rain that night?

It looked like him, but he seemed different. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see his emotionless, golden eyes and the burning, red tattoos all over his body. It was really hard for her to concentrate on all the work happening around her.  
She was helping out with the break-in, but she just couldn't keep her mind focused.  
"Lt. Colonel? Are you all right?"  
She snapped out of her daze to see Havoc standing there.  
"What? Yes, I'm ok"  
"This is the damage done to General Mustang's office. Something's were smashed and other things were burned, it's a real mess"  
"What about Col. Elric's office?"  
Havoc led her to the next room.  
"This one isn't as bad. Nothing's been burned, so we think that whoever was in here had an accomplice and they didn't want to make that much of a mess"

Dayna looked around the room, seeing all the things that were on the floor and the furniture that was ripped. She walked over to a broken floorboard that was just uncovered by someone who had moved a toppled bookcase. She bent down and opened up the hole to see that there were books in there, she removed them and looked inside. They were notebooks and they were all handwritten.  
_'This is Ed's writing'_  
She gathered the books in her hand and walked over to the desk. She set them down when she noticed something else, broken picture frames. She reached down and picked one of them up and noticed that the pictures had been removed.

Dayna was wondering why the pictures were gone when she started to sneeze and cough quite a few times.  
"Dayna? Are you coming down with a cold?"  
She looked to see Hawkeye in front of her.  
"No, I'm fine. Must have inhaled some dust in here"  
"Find a clue in the picture frames?"  
"No, I don't think so. They're empty, the photos are gone"  
"What are you doing with those books?"  
"They're Ed's. I found them hidden in a floorboard; whoever was in here didn't want them destroyed. I'm going to take them home with me"  
"All right, I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

Dayna felt more at home where she was staying than anywhere else. It was Ed and Al's house; they were living together. It had been awhile when she last lived there, she had been transferred to East City for a year and she came back three weeks ago. Ed and Al were missing a week when she came back. She missed them so much, many nights she cried herself to sleep. She often stayed up all night, waiting for Ed and Al to come through the door and welcome her home, but they never came.  
It took her a while before she fell asleep.

A person was sitting on a rooftop across from the little white house. Pride had followed the girl here when he finally spotted her walking down the street. He jumped down from the roof and made his way toward the house, he climbed up the drainpipe to the window he last saw her in and peered through the window. He saw her sleeping and looked at the window; it was unlocked. He reached up, pushed it open and climbed in.

He moved on all fours across the floor. He made his way to the bed and stared up at the girl sleeping, he climbed, carefully onto the bed and sat down. Pride looked at her hair, shining from the moon's light coming in from the window. Ever so slowly and carefully, he leaned forward to watch her sleep. He breathed in and realized that she smelled like flowers. He looked down and saw her chest moving up and down under the covers, he lay his head down and listened to her heartbeat. It was a soothing sound and feeling. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing that he didn't even see her eyes open.  
Dayna opened her eyes and felt something heavy on her chest. She moved her head to see a blond-haired boy face first in her chest! She jerked out of bed and was about to scream, when a pair of hands whipped out and covered her mouth.  
"I'm sorry…please don't scream. I didn't mean to break into your house"  
Dayna found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes and realized it was the boy she saw in the rain.  
"I'm sorry. I'll take my hands away, if you promise not to scream or yell"  
Dayna nodded in promise and he moved his hands away. She noticed that other than him having a strong grip, his skin was strangely cold; not overly cold, there was still some warmth.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"The window. I wanted to talk to you"  
"Why?"  
Pride took out the photos and lay them on the bed. Dayna looked at the pictures,  
"You were one of the ones who trashed the offices the other day"  
"Yes, but I didn't want to"  
"Why did you want to talk to me?"  
"You're the girl in this picture and the way you looked at me the other night, it looked like you knew me"  
Dayna stared at her odd guest, confused of what he wanted. He then asked her,  
"What's your name?"  
"Dayna. What's yours?"  
"I'm Pride. Dayna, that sounds like a pretty name for an angel"  
Dayna gasped at the comment and her eyes welled up with tears. She started to cry and Pride tried to comfort her.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"That was the first thing you said to me when we first met"  
Pride looked confused.  
"Why does this boy look exactly like me?"  
"Because it is you. Don't' you remember?"  
"No. I don't remember anything from my past"  
"Well, I'll help you"

Dayna talked to Pride. She told him about whom the people were in the pictures and his relations to them. She told him that the other boy was his brother Al and that she was his girlfriend and the have never been apart and they've known each other very well for the past four years. She told him about their journeys together and all of what they went through on their quest for the Philosopher's Stone.  
Pride was enjoying all the info and stories that he was getting when he looked over at Dayna's alarm clock.  
"Oh Shit! I have to go or else Brother's going to break my arms!"  
He jumped off the bed and headed for the window.  
"Wait! Will I see you again?"  
"Yeah, I'll come to you. I want to find out more about my past, just remember to leave the window open"  
Dayna nodded in understanding as Pride leaped out the window and disappeared.  
Dayna wished that he could stay longer.


	6. A Not So Happy Reunion

**Chapter 6: A Not So Happy Reunion**

Seeing Pride made Dayna very happy over the next few days, but she stared to feel weak one day when she came into work. The secretary had noticed that she was coughing quite a bit, but she said it was nothing. She had an early meeting with a visiting General with the others so she stopped by her office and then walked to the lounge to get a coffee.  
She waved hello to everybody and made her way to get her drink. She didn't make it very far when she started to cough and then she passed out!  
"Dayna!" Hawkeye cried out.  
Breda ran over and caught hold of Dayna before she hit the floor.  
"Don't worry. I got her!"  
"Quick! Bring her over to the couch!"

Dayna opened her eyes to see six pairs staring back at her. Her vision was blurry, head throbbing and she felt warm all over.  
"Are you ok?" asked Furey  
"My God, she's awfully white."  
"She's got a high fever. Dayna? Honey, can you hear me? It's me Riza"  
"Hi"  
Armstrong came and handed her a cup of hot coffee and helped her sit up. She took a sip and something came to mind,  
"Shouldn't we get to the meeting?"  
"Don't worry. When you fainted, we called and the General said that he would reschedule it," explained Armstrong.  
"How did you catch this cold?"  
"I think it was because I got caught in that storm the other day. I spilled my groceries on the ground and it took a while to gather them up"  
"You could have called a taxi"  
"It was too late then, don't worry, I'll be fine. I have some medicine at home"  
"Well, we called a taxi to take you home. Get some sleep and we'll come by later"  
When the car brought her home, she took a hot bath and went to take some medicine. When she opened the cabinet, the container was empty.  
"Shit"  
Dayna didn't want to call and trouble Riza or the others, so she just crawled into bed and was asleep in no time.

The window opened that night and Pride came in through into the house. He walked up to the bed and saw Dayna asleep. He poked her with his finger and whispered her name. She rolled over and Pride saw that she was sick,  
"Pride, you came"  
"You don't look to well"  
"I'm afraid that I'm not going to be very good company tonight. Sorry"  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"You could pick me up some more medicine," Dayna sat up in bed and grabbed her purse; she pulled out some money, a pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote something down and handed it to Pride.  
"That's what I need and here's some money for it. There's a pharmacy in town square"  
"All right. I'll be back," said Pride as he leaped out of the window.

It didn't take Pride long to come back with the medicine. Before Dayna knew it, he came in through the window again and handed her the medicine. She took it and a good chunk of the fever went away.  
"Thank you Pride. I feel better all ready"  
Pride sat at the foot of her bed with a happy smile on his face.  
Dayna got up and walked towards a radio that was in a corner, she told Pride that it was broken and she had been trying to fix it for weeks and that she wanted to see now if it worked. She fiddled with the knobs and was relieved when she finally got sound.  
A song came on and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Pride behind her.  
"What is it Pride?"  
He took her hands and held her close, before she realized anything, he started moving back and forth, and he was dancing with her! She was so happy; she closed her eyes and moved along with her. Dayna was so into dancing that she didn't hear movement downstairs, coming upstairs and opened her door!

Standing in the doorway was Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Furey, Armstrong and Falman. They came over to see Dayna and it was quite a shock to see someone in there with her. Dayna looked up to see them standing there and then she saw Riza pull out her gun and point it at Pride!  
"Riza? What the hell?"  
**"DIE YOU AWFUL CREATURE!"**  
The gun went off and hit Pride square in the right shoulder! She was about to fire again when Dayna ran up and pushed her arm towards the ceiling, Pride clenched his shoulder and scurried into the closet.  
"Dayna! What do you think you are doing?"  
"I should ask the same question!"  
"That's a Homunculus. It has to die!" Riza screamed as she tried to wrestle her arm free, but Dayna held tight. The others were trying to help pry them apart and reason with them at the same time.  
**"RIZA! IF YOU SHOOT ED AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"**

Riza and the others stopped struggling at Dayna's comment. She let go of Riza's arm and ran to the closet. She opened the door and crouch down.  
"Pride? It's Dayna, are you ok? I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know that was going to happen. Come on out"  
"Is anyone going to shoot at me again?"  
"No, no one is going to hurt you. I promise"  
She flashed an angry look at the others and asked them if they were going to try anything stupid again, they shook they're heads in agreement, even if they were frozen in place.  
Dayna turned her attention back to the closet and leaned in forward.  
"Come on Pride, they promised that they won't hurt you"  
She put a hand out and they watched as another came out and took it. She got up and led out a boy out of the closet.  
The others were shocked at the boy,  
"What did you call him?"  
"You heard me. You heard what I called him. Pride? These are my friends, say hello"  
The boy named Pride turned to face the group of people, Riza and the other were shocked as ever when they saw his face, and they all knew it.  
"Edward?"  
Pride hid behind Dayna, not used to having so much attention. After bandaging his shoulder, Dayna suggested that they go downstairs and sit down.

When they went downstairs, Dayna decided to make Pride something to eat.  
"So, you saw him that night in the storm?"  
"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first, but he came to see me and now I'm positively certain"  
"I wonder what happened"  
"I don't know that either, he doesn't have any memories of his past. I've been filling him in, but I don't know how he ended up like this"  
Pride was just sitting there enjoying his sandwich, when a large shadow covered him, he looked up…  
**"OH! EDWARD ELRIC! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DISAPEARED!"**  
Armstrong had his enormous arms around him, crushing Pride. Pride tried desperately to wiggle away from him, terrified. He managed to get away, but Armstrong wasn't finished and brought his hands over again, accidentally clubbing Pride at the side of the head, knocking him to the ground!


	7. The Key To His Memories

**Chapter 7: The Key to His Memories**

As Pride fell, he hit his head on the floor. Dayna rose from her chair to aid him, he seemed fine but she wanted to make sure.  
"I am so sorry"  
"Pride are you ok?"  
Havoc leaned over to see if there was any damage done, when he saw that there was none, he and everyone else was relieved.  
"That's a relief that he's not hurt badly. It's a good thing that he's still a little short," he laughed, completely unaware of a pair of golden eyes bearing down at him accompanied by a mouth of gritting teeth.  
**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER MIDGET?"**  
Armstrong was holding him back, before he lunged at Havoc for the "short" comment. He snapped out of his rage when he felt a pair of warm arms around him.  
"Ed! You've come back! You got your memory back!" cried Dayna.  
She let go of him and looked into his eyes, they were still dim, but she could see some emotion coming back to life. Ed hugged her back when he noticed the bandage on his right shoulder.  
"Why is this here?" he asked as he started to remove the bandage.  
"That was my fault, I'm sorry" said Riza, bowing to apologize to Ed.  
Ed removed the bandage and saw the bullet wound. He dug into the wound, removed the bullet and watched as the wound healed itself.  
"I guess I still have that ability"  
"Amazing. I guess that accidental whack I gave him jolted his memory back"  
"I guess I should thank you"  
"Thank you Colonel"  
"Ed? Can you tell us what happened? What happened to you, Al and Roy? Tell us everything"  
Ed sat down at the table and advised everyone to do the same.  
"You are not going to like the outcome of what happened"

Ed told them about the day that he found Al unconscious on the floor. Riza explains that she remembers Ed talking to her about the incident and him saying that he was sure that there was something wrong with his body.  
Ed continued on how the rest of his day carried on and when he went home to cook dinner for Al and almost setting the kitchen on fire!  
He told them of how he remembered Al talking to him about firefly grass, thinking about how it was the last brother-to-brother conversation that they had.  
He told them of how he visited the Fuhrer and talked to him about Al's body. He said 'the price wasn't enough' and then the Fuhrer reminded him of the agreement that they made- that he would do anything as long as Al was fine. He was then taken to a place where they would get Al's body back and Envy showed up, waiting for them. The Fuhrer knocked Ed unconscious and didn't remember anything at that point.  
He said that when he came to, he was treated to Envy's company. His company included him having the crap being beaten out of him.  
"I don't remember a lot of the conversation that we had, but I do remember that whatever I said really made him mad. Nearly broke my ribs; that's when the Fuhrer came in and stopped him. The picked me up and dragged me to their leader or 'Father' as they called him"  
"What happened then? Who is this 'Father'?"  
"My Father. Hohenhiem. He wanted me to sacrifice the lives of the people of Central for the Philosopher's Stone"

Ed was quiet for a few minutes, Riza saw that his hands were shaking and looked as if he was about to cry. She reached forward to lay her hands on Ed's.  
"Tell us the rest Ed. Please, you can do it"  
Ed looked into her eyes and nodded, he took a deep breath and continued on.  
"Envy told me that Al's body was only a temporary container; his soul couldn't stay in there permanently. He brought me back to my father, I still refused to help him, but he said that if I helped him, he'd give Al a body that could hold his soul permanently. I gave in, I had no other choice.

"The preparations were made, courtesy of Envy, the Fuhrer and my father. That's when I saw Al. I didn't want him to see me in the condition that I was in, but I was so weak from the beatings. He wanted to get me out of the hell that we were in, he tried to help me out, but he too, was also weak from his soul rejecting. I led him to a transmutation circle on the ground and told him that I found a way to restore him. He kept screaming at me to not do it, but I didn't want to hear it. He wouldn't let me sacrifice myself for him and I stopped the transmutation, he told me that he was going to get me out of there.

"Then Envy showed up, he told Al that I agreed to help the homunculi in exchange for him to get a new body. Roy showed up, he looked like he was in a fight and barely won. The Fuhrer appeared behind him. Envy got a smile on his face and came towards me, proceeding to kill me. That's…when…"

Ed couldn't talk any more. Tears were streaming down his face and his knuckles were turning white as he clenched them hard. He brought his hands up to his head and buried his face in his hands. Dayna put her arms around him and brought him close to her chest. She didn't want to say anything, so she just stroked his hair.  
"Ed? Please continue. I know it's hard for you, but we need to find out what happened…please"  
Ed looked up and saw that Dayna was starting to cry. He turned back to face everyone and continued.

"That's when Al threw himself in front of me. Everything seemed to move slowly, even slower as Envy's fist punctured Al's chest. I watched him fall, I could see him dying as I held him. The Fuhrer told Envy to 'end it quick' and that's when he came in for a second attack. Roy threw himself and Envy killed him instantly. Al died shortly after the General fell.  
That's when I decided to transmute them ,but I was so weak. The power of the reaction was too strong. I didn't care, I wanted them to come back to me. I guess the attempt at the transmutation and the state I was in was what eventually killed me.  
That's why I'm in this body, Father must have brought me back as a Homunculus. Given me immortal life and a slave forever. When I awoke, I couldn't remember anything, all I knew was Father telling me that I was to view Envy as my brother and that my name was Pride"

* * *

Silence was all around the room. No one had anything to say. The only sound came from Ed's faint crying and whispering Al and Roy's names over and over again.  
Out the window the sun was rising and that's when everyone started to get up to leave. Dayna stood to say that she wasn't coming to work and told Ed that he was going to stay in the house to calm down and relax. Everyone shook their heads in agreement as they left, with sad faces over what they just heard. Hawkeye was the last to leave; she had tears streaming down her face as she walked over to Ed.  
"Lt. I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to save the General"  
"It's all right. It's going to take a while before I can stomach this!" she said as she ran for the bathroom. Five minutes later, she emerged and apologized. She went to Ed again and hugged him, and then she left.  
"Dayna, I can't stay. I'm probably in enough trouble as it is. I have to get back"  
"I want you to stay. I finally have you back"  
"No you don't. I'm still a Homunculus, a horrible creature, cursed to live forever"  
"Please Ed. I don't care. Just as long as you still love me, that's all that matters"  
"Envy will find out, we both know that"  
"We're smart, we can find a way to hide this from him"  
"I'll stay for a few hours, then I really have to head back and try and pretend that none of this happened. I don't want to think of what'll happen to you if Envy finds out"


	8. Discoveries and Confessions

**Chapter 8: Discoveries and Confessions**

Dayna showed Ed how she took care of the place when she moved back in. After a while, Ed said that he had to head back and hope that he didn't get in trouble. As he turned to leave, Dayna grabbed his hand and told him that she wanted to show him one more thing.  
She led him to the garden and showed him some small blue flowers growing there.  
"Firefly grass"  
"Yeah, they started to bloom a few days ago"  
Ed bent down and picked a flower and held it to his chest.  
"…Al… I still remember him telling me about the power of Firefly grass"  
"I came out here a few times to hold a blossom, wishing that you and Al would come through the front door with smiles on your faces"  
Ed stood up and started to leave.  
"Ed!"  
"What is it?"  
Dayna threw herself at Ed and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Ed embraced her, he didn't want to leave, but had no choice. They separated and in a flash, he jumped in the air and disappeared from her sight.  
"Please be ok"

Ed snuck back via one of the passages that he and Envy sometimes took. When he arrived, he looked around to see if there was anyone around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made his way back to his room and opened the door…where a fist planted into his face and knocked him onto the ground!  
"Where the fuck have you been?"  
"Brother, I'm sorry. I was out and didn't realize the time so I hid so that no one would see me"  
Envy delivered a sharp kick to his stomach.  
"You're lying to me Pride. What have I told you about lying to me!"  
"Ugh…Never"  
"Tell me where you were last night and don't lie to me or you won't live to regret it!"  
Ed didn't know what to do, he stared at the ground, trying to find something to say.  
"You look different Pride. Your eyes are different"  
Ed stayed quiet. Envy forcefully grabbed his arm and pulled Ed towards him. As Envy pulled on his arm he heard a crunching noise that sounded like paper. He reached into Ed's long glove and pulled out three pictures.  
**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE? YOU KEPT THESE FROM THE OFFICE DIDN'T YOU?"**  
"None of your business"  
Envy punched him in the face and then kicked him in the shin. Ed dropped like a rock.  
"How dare you talk to me like that Pride…or is it Ed?"  
Ed looked up to see the thing that scared him the most…Envy was smiling!  
"Didn't think I would find out? I followed you last night, I saw you and her dancing through the window. That's where you've been going these past nights, hasn't it? You've been going to your little girlfriend's house and getting your memory back. Tomorrow night, we're going to pay the Lt. Colonel a visit and I'll teach her a lesson"  
"Please don't hurt Dayna! I'll do anything, just please don't kill her"  
"Too late" said Envy as he kicked Ed in the head, causing him to black out.


	9. The Warning

**Chapter 9: The Warning**

Ed woke up in his room, his head throbbing. He sat up and rubbed his head, then as if a jolt surged through his body, he remembered Envy! He had to get out and warn Dayna that Envy was coming to kill her; He must have been out for a long time, because he could see the sun setting and remembered that that night Envy was going to make his move. He got up and ran for the door, which turned out to be locked. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the door, causing it to fall apart. He ran, not bothering to see if Lust or the others were around.  
He was just about to head for the tunnels when he saw a door on the way, he noticed it a while ago, but never went inside. He had overheard Father say that inside the room were things that could destroy them all. He slipped inside and emerged a minute later, putting something into his pocket and continued to head for the tunnels. He ran into one of the tunnels and escaped to the outside. Without wasting anytime, he looked at a nearby clock in a shop and saw that he still had time to warn her. Ed ran as fast as he could to the Military HQ.  
_'Please let me get there in time'_

Dayna was in her office putting away some papers, as she was getting ready to leave when she heard a bang at her window. She turned around to see Ed there with a fearful look on his face.  
"Ed? What are you doing here?"  
He climbed into the room, trying to catch his breath from all the running.  
"It's…Envy…he's"  
"What is it Ed?"  
"You can't go home tonight, stay away and find another place that will be safe"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Envy. He found out about us. He followed me last night and saw us together. He knows that you've been helping me get my memory back and he's coming tonight to kill you, so I'm begging you to try and lay low and I'll take care of him"  
"What! You can't take him on all on your own. He'll kill you! I don't want to lose you again!"  
"I can do alchemy and he can't remember? I'll use that to stop him. Please, do as I say and find someplace safe"  
Dayna nodded and kissed Ed before he jumped out of the window. She dropped her stuff and ran towards the lounge where she knew everyone would be before they left for home.

"Riza? Are you there?"  
Riza opened the door to see Dayna there, out of breath with a worried look on her face.  
"What is it?"  
"Ed just came to me. He said that Envy found out about us and said that he was coming to kill me. Ed said that he's going to take care of him, but I know that he's going to get hurt."  
"You're coming home with me tonight. I'll round up everyone else and we'll guard you tonight"  
"I don't want bodyguards"  
"I know you outrank me, but I'm asking you as your guardian….please do as I say"  
Dayna looked in her eyes and saw the worry in them, she couldn't turn down Riza's offer.  
"All right, fine"


End file.
